My partner
by Geekygirl17
Summary: Austin moon is the popular guy. Ally Dawson is the one that gets bullied on and has a crappy life. Her mom died and her father is barely around. Will austin try to help her out or will she just close him off? Will she trust him? What happens between them? Read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

**so here is another story I made I hope you guys enjoy.. :)**

_ally pov._

_' "mom! Don't leave me!"I yell._ _my mom waves goodbye to me and disappears. I drop to the floor and cry.' _

I wake up scared as heck. I'm all sweaty and my eyes are all puffy from crying. Ugh! I had another dream about my mom again. Yes my mom is dead. It's only my dad and me. Well mostly me because my dad is always gone with his friends or on business trips. He thinks I'm worthless and also thinks that I'm the cause of my own mothers death! How could he say that! She got hit by a car cause my father stupidly dropped his phone on the rood and went to to get it then BAM! She got hit. I cried for 4 days straight. My father on the other hand doesn't care Anymore. So right now I'm 16 and she diced when I was 14.

I look at my clock and it's already time for me to get ready for school. Great I can't wait to go to that hell hole. I'm always Bullied on. Yep such a great life isn't it (note to sarcasm). i get up and take a shower than get changed into some jeans and a red shirt. I get my songbook and put it in my bag and go downstairs. I eat some cereal and then get my phone and house keys and leave.

I headed to my locker and I saw my bestfriend and only friend trish. She's my only friend that I had since 4th grade. She knows about my father,mother,and well my passion to sing. Yes you heard I love to sing I even write my own songs too.

"Ally!"Trish yells to me and hugs me tightly.

I laugh. "Trish whoa what's with the hugging?" I ask

"it's just that this summer I've been stuck with a red headed freak in california!" She says. I laugh at her. "it's not funny! He was so weird! And he wouldn't leave me alone!"

"haha ok well he's not here now" I say

"true" she says but suddenly her eyes widen and point behind me and yells" oh my god it's the read head ahh!" She runs down the hall still screaming.

"Trish-kabob wait it's me dez!" He yells and run towards her. I laugh at how silly my bestfriend is. Then suddenly I get pushed to the ground.

"Hey nerd!why are you laughing?!" Cassidy yells at me. I look down an don't say nothing. "Umm dork! I asked you something!"She yells.

"Umm it's nothing"I say quickly. But then someone comes behind her and it's her boyfriend Austin moon. Austin moon is the most popular boy ever and Cassidy her also the most popular girl too. They are the most people I hate. They would always find a way to make my life miserable.

"Hey babe is he doing anything wrong to you" Austin asks Cassidy.

"No I'm just asking her questions" she says. Austin chuckles and kisses her on the cheek and leaves. She looks back at me and roll her eyes and left. UGH! I hate her so much. I got up and got my books from my locker and went to first period. When I got into class I saw freaken Austin moon. I groaned and sat down in the back of the class. I got out my song book and wrote down some lyrics.

'_you took my hand,you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around uh huh that's right..' _that's all I have right now that was for my ex boyfriend Dallas. I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulders. I looked beside me and I saw Austin trying to get my attention.

"What!?" I asked irritated.

"whoa I just wanted to ask you something not get yelled at"Austin said.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I ask. Cause this is actually the first time he talked to me.

"Well I-" he got cut off by the teacher coming in the classroom. "Well welcome to my class now first I wanted To do a project. So you guys are going to be in partners And learn about each other."She says excitedly. Everyone groaned. "Oh come on don't be grumpy so I already picked out your partners"she says.

"Cassidy and Dallas," "what!" Cassidy and Dallas Yell.

"Anyways"the teacher continues.

"Trent and Rosie,

derek and Abby,

dez and trish" " I can't be stuck with this dofus!" Trish yells "trish be polite!" The teacher said. teish just pouts and sinks down in her seat.

"Now anyways the last partners are Austin and ally" the teacher said.

'Wait what?!' Oh my god she can't be serious. I'm stuck with Austin freaken moon? great! This is just so great! (Note to sarcasm). Austin must be thinking he same because I looked at him and he is just disgusted by the idea. But then turns in a smirk. He looks at me them comes over to me.

"So I guess we are partners now can we go to your house tonight?" He asks. I suddenly shake my head.

"Um actually let's just go to your house" I say. I can't let him in my house.

"Ok see you later partner"he says and walks away. Great I can't believe I'm going to austins house tonight. This is going to be fun (note to sarcasm).

**ok well that's it for now please review I'll update soon and I don't own pink song 'who knew' haha thank you for reading. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I just wanted to say thank you for that first review I will try my best to fix that :). aldo I just wanted to say that sorry for my mistakes that I make I'm writing the stories on my iphone so it's a little harder well let's get back to the story and enjoy :-). **

_Austin pov._

Yes! I'm partnered with ally Dawson. I know what your thinking,'why am I happy about this idea?' Well I actually liked ally for a long time but I have stupid Cassidy as my girlfriend. I try to breakup with her but she never gets the idea that I want us to split. So I just gave up with cassidy I'll find a way to break up with her soon.

After first period I head to lunch to go meet up with dez. he's been my best friend since 4th grade. Also funny thing is that dez likes ally bestfriend trish.

"Hey Austin!"dez say excitedly.

"hey dude" I say. And we do our what-up handshake. "So how does it feel to be partnered up with trish?"

"it's awesome I could spend more time with her!" He says excitedly. I chuckle at him. "What about you dude? Your partnered with ally".

"it ok I guess" I say casually. He gives me a look that say 'really-dude' "fine it's awesome ok?" I put my hands up in surrender. He laughs and heads to our table. I follow him than sit down.

"So what are you and ally going to do tonight"dez asks.

"nothing just do our project.. And well you know I might try to make a move on her." I say. He gives me a 'really-look' I shrug and chuckle. Then he looks behind me and rolls his eyes. Dez is crazy sometimes but he could be serious when he wants to. But then I feel 2 arms go around me neck.

"Hey baby" Cassidy says with a smirk and tries to kiss my cheek. But right before she kisses me I move away and roll my eyes. "Hey what's wrong babe?"she asks me.

"Nothing.. I just want to get away from you" I mumble the last couple words. Dez must've heard me because he chuckled a little.

"What did you say?"she asks me.

"You know what" I say and stand up to look at her. "I dont want to be with you anymore don't you get the idea that I don't like you!?" I yell at her. Before she could say something I go on "also you don't even care about me. You just want to be more popular! So Cassidy we are through!" I yell at her and walk away. i look behind me and she just stands there dumbfounded. I head to the music room because music always calms me down. Yes I do love music it's my passion. I open the door and close it behind me. I sit down on the piano bench and start to play some keys. Here's the thing I love music and I could play any intrument but.. I can't make a song. Yep I'm terrible at making songs but good at playing instruments and making melodies.

I hear the door open so I look behind me and I see the one and only Ally dawson. I look at her with wide eyes because well no one knows my passion to sing or music itself. She sees me and her eyes widen too.

"What are you doing here austin!?" Ally asks surprised.

"Um w-well I umm" I stuttered. 'Austin why are you stuttering?' I don't know! Wait why am I arguing with my self? I snap out It when someone clapped their hands in front of my face.

"Austin I asked you something why are you in the music room?"ally asks more calmy. I look at te ground and mumble some words. "What?" She asks. Then I look at her then she makes a shocked face. I look at her confuse but then she says." wait ..does The Austun Moon like music?" She asks slowly. I look at the ground and fiddle with my fingers and nod. I hear her gasp. I look at her than she looks at me softly. "Wait wait how come you never sing in music class if you like music?"she asks.

I sigh and look up at her and say. "Because populars aren't suppose to like music,they are suppose to like sports. But I love music and the only people that know that I like music are my parents,dez, and well you now. But you can't tell no one please!" I say pleading. She hesitants for a moment than nods. I go up to her and hug her tightly. She hesitants again but slowly wraps her arms around me. i let go of her and say "well you know my big secret.." she chuckles.

"Well to make you feel better I have a passion to music too" she says slowly looking at the ground. I Look at her shocked.

"You like music too?" I ask she nods.

" I love music I even kbow how to write my own songs too but you can't tell no one it's only trish and you that know." she looks at me with pleading eyes. I nod at her and we both smile.

"Well I could play any instrument but I could not and I mean do not know how to write songs." I say. She giggles and nods in understanding.

"I only know how to play piano and acoustic guitar."She says I chuckle at her. We look at each other in the eyes and I find myself starting to lean in and I see she is slowly leaning in too. Our lips were so close to touching but then...

**man! Cliffhanger I'm sorry guys but I had to don't be mad at me. What do you guys think will happen next? Anyways thank you to the people that read this too. Also I need to know a good name for austins little sister. Yea he has a little sister but I need a name so can you guys please review and help me out thank you guys! :). I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok well I already figured out a name for Austin's little sister haha well sadly I don't austin and ally :( haha :) well enjoy l..**

_ally pov._

Why am I leaning in? why was he leaning in? Right before our lips could touch someone barged through the door. We both turn and I see that it was that kid named dez that was chasing trish earlier.

"Was I interrupting something?"dez asks us with a smile and eyebrows up. I look down and blush.

"Not really dez"Austin says sarcastically. he sighs and looks at me then touches my shoulder. I swear when he touched my shoulder I could feel electricity. "Don't forget to come to my house today at 6:00pm ok?" I nodded and he just pushes dez out with him and closes the door behind him. Was I really just about to kiss Austin? The boy who made my life miserable sometimes was going to kiss me? wow I need to just forget this but knowing me it's going to be hard.

Time passes and I'm in my room deciding what to wear. Wait do I want to impress Austin? Am I staring to gain feelings for him now? I just ignore the feeling and put on a blue tangtop with some gray sweats and to top it I just put a gray sweatshirt over my blue tangtop. I put on some black vans And grab my backpack and phone and house keys and leave my house. Once I was outside my house I just realize I don't know where Austin lives. I groan and take out my phone and dial Austin's number. Dont ask me how I know his number lets just say It has to do with trish. I start to call him and after 2 rings he picks up.

(On the phone)

"_hello?"Austin asks. _

_"Hey it's me ally I don't know where you live" _

_"oh haha I'll just txt you my address bye"_

_"bye"_

(End of phone conversation)

I started to walk to his house and when I got there I rang the doorbell. when The door was opened I expected to see Austin but I see a little girl with blue eyes and long blond hair and seems to be around the age of 6-7.

"Hello who are you?"the little girl asks polietly.

"I'm ally Dawson, is Austin here?" I ask politely smiling. I just love to hang around kids.

"Oh your ally..well my brother is in his room come in"she says and lets me come in the house. She closed the door behind her. And smiles at me.

"Umm is there something wrong sweetie?"I ask confused. She just giggles.

"No there's nothing wrong, my name is Abby I'm Austin's sister." Abby says and pulls out her hand for me to shake. I shake her hand gently and we pull away.

"Haha Austin is right your are a polite and pretty girl no wonder why he likes you"she says. I look confusely at her. And shake my head.

"Umm I don't think Austin likes me sweetie" I say gently. She just shakes her head.

"No he tells me everyday that he likes you because you pretty,cute and..."

"ABBY!? What do you think your doing?" Austin comes down stairs quickly and Abby just giggles.

"Nothing brother just telling ally how much you wuv her" she says. And Austin just blushes mad and then ruv the back of his neck. The thing that is bothering me is how he is in sweats and is shirtless.

"Anyways me and ally are going to work on school work bye Abby" Austin quickly grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs to his bedroom. "Look umm Abby doesn't know what she's talking about haha" he says nervously and I just nod in understanding. Does Austin really like me?

"let's just work on the project" I say to put him out of his misery. And he just nods. I get out my paper and he does the same. We both sit on his bed.

"Ok first what is your favorite food" Austin asks me.

"Pickles!" I say quickly and excitedly. He just chuckles and smiles. I start laughing. "Ok what is your favorite food?"

"pancakes!" He say excitedly. And I just giggle and he laughs. After some long questions we finally finish. We both lay on his bed for awhile and he speaks up. "Want to do would you rather?" I look at him and giggle and nod."ok would you rather have a date at the movies or at dinner?"

"hmm it would depend on what mood I'm in but I would mostly choose dinner." I say. "Ok would you rather hang out with your bestfriend or hang out with someone famous?"I ask.

"Umm I would say bestfriend because bestfriend are like family so you can't just ditch them like that." he say. I laugh a little and nod. "Ok would you rather kiss a stranger or..me?" He asks. I look at him wide eyes then just stare at the ceiling.

"You" I mumble.

"What?" He asks with a smirk. I sigh and look at him.

"I said you" I say clearly. He just smirks and then he starts to slowly lean in. I find myself staring to lean in too. Are we actually going to kiss? Oh my god we are we are! am I going to let him? But before our lips could touch my phone rings. We quickly jump from each other and I go get my phone and answer it.

(On the phone with trish)

_"ally?"_

_"yes trish? I'm kinda busy right now"_

_"what are you doing?" _

_"just at Austin's working on the project"_

_"oh I see keep it pg dawson"_

_"trish we are not going to do anything like that I have to go bye"_

_"bye bye"_

(End of conversation)

"sorry about that" I say to him.

"It's fine"Austin says an just rubbing the back of his neck. "Want to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"sure" I say. He opens the door and I get out of his room and go downstairs and sit on his couch. He comes back downstairs and picks out a movie and puts it in the DVD player and then goes to the kitchen. Oh my god we were about to kiss. That was the second time! I put my head in my hands and groan.

"are you ok alls?" Austin asks. I look up at him and nod he just nods back and outs the snacks on the table in front of us. I just notice that he just called me alls. Ok what is going on now?

"Austin wheres your little sister Abby?"I ask curious.

"She's went to her friends house for a sleepover." I just nod in understanding. We started to watch the movie which was a scary film. Ugh! Why does it have to be a scary movie I get scared to easily. When something popped out in the movie I jumped and hid in Austin's chest. I feel him hesitant for a second but just wraps his arms around me and chuckles. "It's fine alls I'm here with you"he says. When I looked up again to the tv something else popped out I screamed a little and hugged Austin tighter. He chuckles again. Then he gets the remote and turns the movie off. "Ok I turned the movie off alls" but I'm still hugging him. "Alls?"he asks. I just look up and blush and them let go of him.

"Sorry" I say to him.

"It's fine" he says while he chuckles a little bit.

"i should be going home" I say and start to walk past him. But before I could walk past him he grabs my writst gently.

"Ally I'm not going to let you go out at this time" he says.

"But we have school tomorrow." I say.

"look I'll let you borrow some of my clothes for pjs and in the morning we could had to your house so you could get changed ok?" He asks. I nod in understanding. Whoa I'm stating the night at Austin's house I wonder how this is gonna go.

**ok well that's for this chapter. thank you for the people that read this :). Oh and I don't own vans Too. Well I'll update soon. Bye bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok well thank you to the people that read this and well just enjoy the story haha :). **

_Austin pov._

'oh my god oh my god ally is staying at my house for the night' thats what going in my mind right now. I quickly grab some clothes for her which was a gray shirt with some basketball shorts hopefully they fit her. I go back downstairs and give her the clothes.

"Thank you Austin" ally said smiling.

"Your welcome I'll do anything for you alls" I say truthfully and smiled. She still smiles and nods. She starts to head up the stairs but then pauses.

"Umm Austin? Where's your bathroom at?" She asks smiling.

"Oh haha it's the 2nd door to the right." I said. She nods then heads to go change. I sit on the stool by the kitchen counter. 'Hmm Im in a mood for pancakes' I smile to my self and go in the kitchen and start to get the ingredients to make pancakes.

"Austin what are you doing" I hear ally ask me. I look at her and my shirt fits like a dress on her but I don't see that she's not wearing the basketball shorts.

"How come your not wearing the shorts"I ask still getting all the ingredients.

"Oh the shorts keep falling off so I couldn't wear them" she says. All I do is nod in understanding. I really can't say nothing right now I'm sorry but I'm a teenage boy that gets hormones you know? After I get all the ingredients I see ally sitting on the stool by the kitchen counter watching me. "So you gonna tell me what you doing?"she asks.

"I'm making pancakes" I said smiling. "But I think we do have some pickles in the-" I was cut off by ally's screaming.

"Pickles!" Ally yells excitedly and runs to te fridge and find the jar of pickles and starts eating one. I laugh a little and she turns around to see me. "What?" She asks biting the pickle. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Nothing" I said still laughing a bit. I start to make my pancakes and when they were finished I sit by ally. I start to eat one of the pancakes and all I do is say. "Yumm pancakes". I hear ally laugh a little. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing just that how your mostly in love with pancakes." she says while laughing.

"Said the girl that screamed pickles and ran to get one" I said while smiling and looking at her.

"Hey pickles are awesome"she says smiling.

"So are pancakes" I said smiling. She just shakes her head. "What you think pancakes are great?" I ask.

"I say they are good but pickles are better" she smirks at me. Oh it's on no one messes with my pancake babies. I grab her and she starts to laugh and tells me to let go and just laugh and shake my head. I lay her on the couch and I start to tickle her. "Austin! Austin!-stop-haha" she starts laughing. I start to laugh to.

" say pancake are awsome like pickles." I say she just shakes her head. "No okay then" I said then I tickle her harder. She just starts laughing like crazy.

"Ok- f-fine haha pancakes- are - a-awsome like pickles." she say between laughs. I stop tickling her and we both laugh. I realize the position we are in. She's laying on the couch and I'm on top of her and our faces are inches apart. I guess she realizes it too because she starts blushing like crazy I chuckle at her. She stares at me in my eyes and I do the same. I find my self leaning in. 'Am I going to kiss her finally?' My lips were so close to hers then all of a sudden our lips touched. God I know this probably sounds girly but I swear I could a lot of electricity through us. Our lips start to move in sync. I sit on the couch still kissing ally and I pull her up so she is sitting on my lap. We still kiss for a few more seconds. Then we pull away breathing heavily and staring at each in the eyes. I smile an she smiles.

"Umm we should go to bed it's getting late." she says. I nod in understanding. She gets off my lap and I get up then start heading to my room. We are both in my room right now and she seems nervous.

"Hey are you okay remember it's just me by you." I said she nods then lay on the right side of the bed and I lay on the left side. This might be risky but I turned around so I could face her but she is laying where I could see her back. I then slowly put my arm around her waist. she seems shocked for a second but then she out her hand on my hand. I smile.

"Goodnight alls" I say tiredly.

"Goodnight Austin" she says tiredly too. Then we both drift off to sleep I wonder how tomorrow is gonna go.

**sorry that hat it's kinda short but I'll update soon again. Anyways yes! They finally kissed. Woo-hoo! :) ok well thanks for reading. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok well thank you for all the reviews and readers. Well enjoy..**

_ally pov._

'"_honey promise me no matter how hard life is going to be.. Be with the ones that you love forever." My mom says. I nod in understanding. "also don't judge that poor Austin fellow he truly does love you" I just slowly nod. "Ok honey I have to go"my mom says then she starts to wave goodbye. _

_"Mom please don't leave" I plead but she just keeps waving then she is slowly disappearing. "Mom! Mom!-" ' _

_" _mom!" I yell then sit up quickly. I'm all sweaty and still thinking about the dream. I suddenly feel someone sit up quickly.

"Ally!? Are you okay?" Austin asks with worried filled in his voice. He turns on the lamp beside his bed then turns to me with worried eyes. I nod.

"I'm f-fine just a bad dream" I said I don't know if I could trust him enough to know about my parents. It took me a year just to tell trish about them.

"Ok.. Do you want to talk about it?" He asks I shake my head. He just nods them looks at his clock. "Well I guess we could go back to bed we will just only have an hour to sleep." I just nod. Before he turns off the lamp he kisses me on my head then turns the light off and we both lay down hugging each other.

I woke up then look at Austin's clock we have 30 minutes till we wake up. Well I'm up now, I guess I'll just go get clothes then come back. I grab my phone and house keys and leave quietly. I don't lock his door because how else will I get in? I quickly walk to my house and go to my room then get ready. I took a quick shower and put on a hot pink dress and has a black belt around it then I put on a denim jacket and leave my hair a it is cause it's already curled. yhen I put on some light makeup ten put on some black wedges. After I'm done I get my stuff then go back to Austin's. When I opened his door it was still quiet. I close the door behind me gently. Then head upstairs. I peek in his room and he's still sleeping. I smile then go back downstairs. I start to cook some pancakes and when I was done I suddenly hear someone racing down the stairs. It's Austin and he comes around the kitchen then grabd a plate then puts 3 pancakes on it and starts eating.

"Umm I guess pancakes wake you up huh?" I said while chuckling. And looks at me then he looks from head to toe and I start blushing cause he's mostly checking me out. "Take a picture it lasts longer" I said smirking. He then looks me straight in the eyes then smirks.

"Oh just wait till later" he says and finished his pancakes. What does he mean wait til later? I wonder to myself. "I'm gonna go get dressed I'll be back" Austin says Then goes upstairs. I sit on the couch and watch some tv. Gosh how long does it take to get ready it's moslty been 25 minutes already. I hear someone coming down stairs.

"Finally your done." I said then get up then look at him. Oh my god. He has no shirt on and no pants he's in his boxers. I gulp. And stare at him.

"Take a picture it lasts longer" he says with a smirk.

"Haha very funny but why are you only in boxers?" I ask.

" oh I was looking for clothes but all my clothes are dirty so I need to wash them." Austin says. I nod then turn away to go sit down on the couch. 'God did it get hot in here?' I ask myself. I feel someone sit by me and it's Austin that is completely dressed thank god! "So you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yep" I said popping the p. He nods then gets his backpack and I follow him and get my bag. I step outside and I hear him locking the door. we both start to walk to school. " so umm I think we need to talk about what happened last night.. You know the kiss?" I asked. I really need us to talk about this it's been bothering me. He nods.

"Ok I'll tell you the truth." he says. He starts fiddling with his fingers and rubs the bak of his neck. Gosh he seems so nervous. "Well umm ally.."

"Ya?" I ask. Haha I think He is trying to tell me he likes me aww. Wait hes going to tell me he likes me? Oh god. I'm happy it's just now I'm nervous.

"Well.. Ilikeyou" he mumbles the last part. I didn't hear a thing he just said.

"what?" I ask confused. He sighs then stops walking and I stop to. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Ally I like you. I've been likening you for a long time now. The only reason I would sometimes bully you was well because I like you a lot. I listened to the website so please don't be mad at me. But I wouldve told you earlier but Cassidy wouldnt get the idea that I wanted to break up with her. So I finally broke up with her yesterday. But I've liked you for a long long time now. So ya I just really like you like a lot." he says. I just stand there shocked ya I knew he was going to tell me he liked me but I didn't expect him to tell me he likes me since for a long time. "Ally? Please say something" He says. "ally co-mmm" he got cut off because I grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips. We stay like that for a few more seconds gosh probably minutes. We pull away and stare at each other in the eyes.

"Did I answer you good?" I ask. He just nods quickly. I just giggle at his goofy-ness.

"So are we?you know"he says.

"Well that depends.. Don't you have to ask a girl first?" I ask smiling. He smiles back.

"Ok well ally Marie Dawson will you be my girlfriend?" He asks smiling.

"Yes Austin Monica moon I will be honored to" I said. He just chuckled and then kisses me again. I put my arm around his neck and we stay like that until we hear someone clear their throats. We pull away and we see dez and trish. We both blush mad and pull away from each Other.

"Were we interrupting something here?" Trish asks us Smiling. Yes. He knew that I had a tiny won't crush on Austin. I just look at the ground blushing.

"You must be trish" Austin says. Trish nods.

"And you must be my bestfriends boyfriend now?" Trish asks.

"umm yea.." Austin says nervously. She just smiles.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you but Austin if you ever hurt ally I swear I would do things to you that weren't even existed yet." she threatens at him. Ladies and gentlmen my best friend trish de la rosa. She was always protective over me.

"yes sir! I mean ma'm! I mean trish" Austin says nervously. She just chuckles and walks away.

"I'll see you later ally!" She yells out.

"Ok trish!" I yell back.

"Do your the famous ally Dawson's that Austin always talks about?"dez says. I blush madly and nod.

"dez!" Austin whines. I just giggle at him.

"Well nice to meet you I'm dez Austin's best friend." dez says introducing himself.

"Haha well you know me already" I said. Dez just smiles and laughs.

"Well I gotta go see you later Austin" dez says

"bye dez" Austin says. When dez leaves Austin turns back to me. "Well let's just ditch school we are already late because of our bestfriends." I just look down thinking well it's not gonna hurt anything really. So I just nod. He raises his arm up in victory "yes!" He says. I just giggle at him. "Let's go to the beach?" He asks

"yea we could go but we have to go get changed" I said. He nods.

"Let's go to your house first" he says. I just nod. when we got yo my house I take a deep breath in because knowing him he is going to ask questions. I open my door and let him in then I close the door. I see him looking around then stops at a picture. I go over to him and see that he is looking at the picture where it's me,my mom,and my dad at the park all happy before anything bad happened.

"That's me,my mom,and my dad" I said quietly. austin looks at me then put down the picture and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Ally.. Where are your parents now?" he asks. well it's better to tell him now then never. I sighed.

"Can we sit down first?" I ask he just nods and we sit down on my couch. "Ok well that picture was taken before an accident happened. My dad accidentally dropped his phobe on the road and my mom went to go get it for him.." I take a deep breath " then when she wasn't looking I saw a car going straight at her. I yelled mom at her then before she could turn around the car already hit her" I felt a tear go down my face. Austin quickly wrapped his arms around me and wiped the tear away with his finger. "And umm well ever since that day my dad blames me that it's my fault for my mothers death and he thinks I'm worthless so he's never home Because he doesnt want to be with me." I cried a little more then snuggled up in his chest.

"Hey,hey..ally look at me" he says I look up at him. "Listen you are not worthless believe me you are a beautiful,amaizing,smart and everything else that positive about you. You aren't worthless also you meant the world to me so when ever you need me I'll be there I promise ok?" He ask I smile at him and nod and hug him tightly. He hugs me back.

"Thank you Austin your such an amazing person you know that?" I asked him smiling.

"Yea I know and I'm a great boyfriend too" he says smiling and giggle at him and nod. He kisses me sofly on the lips and I kiss back we pull away smiling at each other still gazing in each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna go get ready for the beach ok?" I said. He nods then I go tiny room and out on a yellow 2 piece. I put shorts and a shirt over the bikini. I go back downstairs. "Ok Austin im done lets head to your house." I said. I look around and I don't see Austin anywhere. "Austin?" I walk into the living room. "Austin!?" I ask getting worried. then all of a sudden I feel strong 2 arms go around my waist. I scream but then realize it's Austin. "Austin god dam it you scared me!" I said to him.

"Sorry babe I was just using the restroom." he says I nod. "You ready to go" he asks

"yep" I said. Then we leave my house then head to his. I wait outside then I hear his door open. I see austin shirtless wearing pink shorttrunks. I giggle at him. And smile back at me then takes my hand. We start to walk to the beach. I wonder how our day is gonna go.

**ok well that's it for now. But yay ally opened up to austin well it's sad what happened but still good for her that she opened up to him. But what about his parents? Well we will figure that out in te next chapter. Well thank you for all the readers out there that are reading my story :D well I'll update soon thank you guys again. :)**


	6. Authors note

**Not a chapter! authors note: hey guys! I'm sorry that this story seems a little rushed but the truth is it's suppose to be like that cause there's going to be a lot of plot lines so ya.. But I'm so sorry but I'm going to be busy cause of school and babysiyting and well drama haha so I'm not gonna be able to updat in awhile. Please don't hate me. :( but I'll try my best to update soon. Again I'm sorry so my update will be pretty late like in late October or November so ya..sry but thank you for the readers out there that read the couple of first chapters :) l luv you guys! Haha well bye bye. Please wait til that update. You guys are 'rossome' haha get it :P but really I love reading fanfiction stories so other authors out there keep writing! Haha well for reals now bye bye :). **


End file.
